Titans: Space
by BigBird7878
Summary: Cyborg has built a space station to further the Titans goal to stop crime, but something is wrong...
1. Clue

**Titans: Space**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any of the DC characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1: Clue

**-T-**

"It was Professor Plum, in the dining room, with the knife!" Beast Boy exclaimed proudly. He looked at Robin ever confident that his guess would live up to his expectations. He stuck a pose of triumph of power over the Boy Wonder, flexing his arms and dancing about in his chair with his upper body.

"Nope." Robin said with apathy.

Beast Boy stopped in the middle of his victory dance and looked toward Robin with an expression of quandary.

"Huh?"

Robin was still looking at the board game. "It was Professor Plum, in the dining room, but with the noose!" Robin struck up his index finger to look more intelligent. The way Beast Boy was acting didn't seem very intelligent to Robin.

Beast Boy leaned toward the Boy Wonder. "BS, then prove it dude!" Beast Boy grabbed the miniature vanilla folder with his index finger and his middle finger, so he grasped it with no physical effort to use all of his fingers.

Robin smirked and snatched the mini-folder away from Beast Boy. He struck the sides of the folder, so the folder opened up in a circular opening, and grasped the three cards and extracted them from the folder. He held them up for Beast Boy to see. Robin wanted to see his face when he knew he was defeated.

"Aw dude!" Beast Boy ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "No fair! It's not like I can beat the apprentice of the greatest detective in the world!"

"Then why did you ask me to play?"

"Cause I was bored dude! Without Cy around, it's been a drag around here." Beast Boy stuck a thumb up towards the sky.

"Don't worry B.B.; he'll be back in a week or two."

"C'mon dude, three out of four!"

Robin shook his head. "No Beast Boy, I've already beat you twice. I've got work to do. Get Raven or Starfire to play…"

"It took me two weeks to teach Star to play Go Fish. You think I'm gonna try to explain a game like Clue to her?" Beast Boy threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Then get Raven to play."

Beast Boy gulped at the thought of that. It was hard enough talking to the girl. To go beyond the point of simple social interaction seemed like suicide.

"Nah-uh dude! I'm not steppin' into that pit of vipers."

"Well, do whatever! I have to go write a criminal report to the police." Robin made his final word. He walked up the stairs, and stepped through the double doors to the hallway, connecting to the living quarters. The double doors slid closed, and that was the end of the discussion.

"Aw snap…"

Beast Boy looked around the room. It seemed eerily quiet since Cyborg left for space. Cyborg had the idea of setting up Titans: Space, a tower that circled around the Earth's orbit. Robin thought it was a great idea. He believed that the tower could go along par with the Justice League of America's station.

So Cyborg left, in hopes of building the tower within a three months span. It seemed difficult in Beast Boy's eyes to build a space station in so little time, but the JLA was even nice enough to lend a hand. Cyborg had been sending video-mails to the Titans Tower about every week, claiming how great it was to work along side with Superman, Batman, The Green Lantern, or any of the other "fantastic" members of the JLA.

Beast Boy had been bored as hell as soon as Cyborg left. The occasional villain sparked some interest now and then, but it just wasn't as fun as hanging out with his best buddy. Robin and Beast Boy had played a number of games, ranging from video games to tic-tac-toe, but Robin's interest wasn't seized very often.

"Aw man… I guess Raven will have to do." Beat Boy rose from his feet, and walked toward the doors where Robin had exited.

**-T-**

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's room. It seemed dark even from the outside. Beast Boy gulped and raised his hand. He formed a fist, and slightly tapped of the door to Raven's room.

"Hey Raven? Ya in there?

"No." Raven said with the dry sarcastic sound of her voice.

Beats Boy winced. 'This is gonna be tough…' he thought. "C'mon Rae, lets play a game or something. I'm bored."

"Then go play with Stafire or Robin. I'm busy…" She then dozed off into her meditation ritual, repeating those three magical words that were used to control her powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Beast Boy stared at the door listening. Those words were so weird to Beast Boy. She told him once that it had something to do with her hometown, but that was accidental. He learned many of her secrets by trespassing through her mind using her mirror.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

They seemed so relaxing to Beast Boy. The way the words were vocalized made it seem like a way to relieve stress. Maybe it was…

"Azarath Metrion Zintos…" Beast boy stopped and gasped. The words came from his mouth. He covered his mouth in surprise, then lowered them and gazed at the ground.

Beast Boy glanced back at the door. 'What am I doing?' he thought. Raven continued to repeat her chant, going slower and slower with every breath.

'Maybe I should try it…' He thought. Beast Boy turned and leaned against the wall next to Raven's door. He then slumped down to the ground slowly, and began to chant the ritual.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Beast Boy's chant went along with Raven's chant in timing, but he couldn't tell whether or not she could hear him. He didn't care, this was incredibly relaxing. Why hadn't he tried this before? Raven had shared her secrets with Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin, but not himself.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion-

He stopped. It had just now hit him. Raven hated him…

He knew that Raven thought of him as annoying and a pest, but he never truly believed that he was despised by the girl he had thought to be his friend.

This made Beast Boy incredibly depressed. To think that a member of a team wouldn't mind if he was hit by a bus disturbed him. He loved everybody and everybody loved him, or so he thought…

Then he began to think if the other members of the team hated him. That they just kept him around to use his powers against the wicked.

"Wow…"

Beast Boy dug his face into his hands, tearing up a bit. He brought his knees to his chest and mumbled to himself, being ever careful not to disturb Raven.

But she wasn't chanting anymore…

-T-

Raven was listening…

She leaned against the wall of the door, slumped down. She was in exact correlation of where Beast Boy was sitting, except she was turned at one hundred and eighty degrees.

Raven had first noticed that Beast Boy was chanting her words the minute he said them. She had risen from her bed to listen to the Green changeling. Raven was happy to find another member of the team embracing her ways.

But now he had stopped…

Raven got up and leaned toward the door, placing her ear upon it. She heard him speaking.

"Maybe I should… Leave. It would do them better if I was gone. I have been nothing but a burden ever since I joined." He mumbled to himself.

Raven was shocked. Beast Boy was actually thinking of leaving the Titans!

She would not have it. Under that hard outer crust there was sympathy in Raven. She rarely expressed it, but when she did, she meant it with all her heart.

The doors slid open…

Beast Boy jumped at the sound of Raven emerging. He looked at her with his glistening green eyes. Raven gasped.

He had been crying…

"Um… Hey- Ra-Raven…" He said quietly as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes with his forearm.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" Raven asked. It was not like Beast Boy to be this upset. He looked up her and put on a plastic smile.

"Nothing! Ju-Just hanging, out ya know?"

And with that, Beast Boy turned abruptly and made his way to his room. Raven watched as he left. She looked at him wondering what had happened that made him so upset. After a while, she turned and went back to her room, able to ponder Beast Boy's crying with meditation.

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: Don't get this first chapter wrong. This is anything but a romance or angst fic. This is Sci-Fi, and I'll be ripping off many great Sci-Fi movies during other scenes of the story. And not Star Wars or Star Trek or all that jazz. I'm talking about real science fiction. The kind that makes you freak out it's so weird. I'm thinking of putting zombies in there too. :)


	2. Bank Robbery

**Titans: Space**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any of the DC characters mentioned in this story.

**Chapter 2:**

**-T-**

Robin sat at his deck typing, what seemed to be, the longest criminal report he had ever done. The crime was a bank robbery, and things became very complicated very quickly. The bank robbery seemed to be very cliché. Bad guys brandishing AK-47's at innocent bystanders who were just unlucky to pick that day to visit. There were a total of three assailants, and fourteen hostages. Two of which, were security guards.

Robin recollected on the crime very clearly…

**-T-**

"C'mon Mack, get the friggin dough so we can get the hell outta here!" The armed man yelled.

Three armed men stood in the middle of Jump City Bank, huddled around in an uneven triangle of wickedness. They were surrounded by a barrier of innocents, praying to go home to their families, dogs, husbands, and wives.

The bank was beautiful. It was furnished with the most pricy art and beautiful sculptures any of the thugs had ever seen. The floor of the bank was endowed with the most sparkly tiles bought outside a museum. The walls of the bank stretched up two floors, which were drawing attention with all the gorgeous paintings scattered across them.

"Yes sir!" cried a goon in a brown trench coat. Actually, they were all in brown trench coats. Inside the Leader's coat were huge amounts of explosives strapped to his body for protection, if protection meant not leaving the bank in handcuffs. The leader was the only one in a ski mask. He wanted to keep his identity a secret for unknown reasons. The other two however, were not concealed. They both wore black beanies that covered long locks of brown hair.

Mack saluted. Mack was obviously an ex-marine. He moved toward the vault cautiously, looking both left and right, watching for an unknown force that could bring him down.

"Mack, just open the bloody safe!" The leader had a distinct British accent. He carried his AK-47 slackly, not caring if he wasn't ready. This wasn't a problem however. He had duel Berettas strapped across his chest.

"Hey dude chill! It's not like we're in a rush man!" The second thug mumbled. He noticeably wasn't very smart. His eyes were half open, and he had two cigarettes hanging from his lip.

"Are you a moron Dan?" The leader cried out at the man. "Who do you think watches over this city? The freakin' Teen Titans, that's who, if we don't vamoose out of here in…" He looked at his watch. "One and a half minute, we'll be taking a beating from freakin' kids!"

Dan looked perplexed. "One and a half? How come so little?"

The leader looked at the safe, and watched as Mack placed the explosives on the safe. "Jump PD has and average of a 4 minute response time, but the Titans are different. I'm surprised they aren't here now…"

Suddenly, Mack looked down to find that the sparkly tiled floor was turning black, and that the black void was encasing him.

"Uh… Boss? What's that?" Dan pointed at Mack as he was grabbed by a giant black hand.

"Argg!" Mack struggled without success in the grip of the Black Hand that was crushing his ribs. "Sir! I need so-some help here!"

"Damnit! See? What did I tell you?" The leader raised his AK and pointed it at the huge ominous hand.

Rata-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!

The leader fired of his AK-47 at the Black Hand, but with no luck. The giant hand took in the bullets, but no damage was done.

"Ack! Lemme go!" Mack screamed. He seemed to be panicking. Sweat dripped down his forehead, striking his nose and mouth, and then finally making its way to his neck.

"You're not going anywhere…" A dark and disturbing voice said. Suddenly, the tip of a blue hood was appearing from the ground. The head of the threatening individual finally emerged, showing a pale face cocealed by her hood.

It was Raven…

The Leader and Dan looked on in horror as Mack's mouth was covered by a giant finger, then dragged into the abyss.

"AHHHHH-

Mack was screaming but nothing he could do would save him. Nor was there anything Dan and the leader could do to stop the tremendous hand from swallowing their comrade in the dark abyss. He finally disappeared, his hand the last thing to be shown. As soon as he was gone, the black vortex vanished, leaving no trace of Mack.

"Oh, bullocks..." The leader mumbled too himself. "I told you to hurry the hell up Mack, but did you listen to me? NO! You got yourself eaten by a black hole…"

Dan was still confused over the events that had just happened. "Wait… Mack is dead now?"

The leader dropped his AK, and raised his hands to his face, shaking his head at Dan's stupidity.

"No you moron the Titans are-

An explosion rocked the bank, bringing down glass and paintings all around. The front doors of the bank flew forward, almost hitting Dan in the face before he ducked out of the way just in time.

"Awww! Mother Fu-

The Boy wonder flew in from his grappling hook. He sailed across the bank with his legs sticking out front, ready to knock anyone who was dumb enough to be in his way. And that's just what he did. He struck the Leader hard in the gut, and he went sailing across the bank, and landing hard against a banker's desk, which cracked along with the sound of his bones breaking.

"ARGG!" The leader cried out, feeling his ribcage for the fracture. After he finished his inspection, he looked to the doorway from where the attack came. There stood Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven in their combat poses, ready to impede any threat about to unfold. Robin was ahead of the pack. Actually he was right in front of the leader, starring him down with that eye mask that enclosed so much secrecy. His arms were crossed in a manner that he looked like a disappointed parent.

"This little raid is coming to an end chum…" Robin said sternly.

"Yeah! And your friend has come to an end too dude!" Beast Boy cried out, attracting the attention of the hostages.

"Oi… Dan waste em'!" The leader commanded.

Dan didn't hesitate to follow orders. He raised his AK and pointed it at the three at the entrance of the bank. The Titans took one moment to look at Dan, and then jumped out of the way as rifle rounds flew all around them.

Rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!

Beast Boy did a front flip onto a desk and started to run towards the attacker. He leapt from desk to desk, avoiding gunshots as they sounded. He then morphed into a Cheetah, to avoid the barrage of bullets with speed. He jumped from desk to desk, until finally leaping into mid-air to hit his opponent.

But Dan wouldn't be stopped that easy…

Dan may have been stupid, but he knew when danger was coming. As the Cheetah leapt at him, he swung his rifle around, and bashed the green changeling across the snout. Beast Boy took the hit pretty hard. He flipped a few times then landed on his back, still in cheetah form. Stars formed around his forehead as he drooled a bit.

"Nice…" Raven said with melancholy. She used her magic to form a hammer in mid-air. She then brought the hammer in position to hit Dan, who was now reloading his rifle. She swung the giant hammer directly at Dan, unknown to him.

Smack!

The tremendous hand sent Dan flying. He sailed into the wall, where he made a small crater from where the power of his flight made the impact.

Beast Boy began to come out of it. He morphed back to his elf form, and rose from where he was laying. He looked towards Raven, who had her arms crossed, and was looking else where.

"What did I miss?" Beast Boy asked, still a bit dazed by Dan's rifle butt.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy then turned her attention to the unconscious Dan, lying against the wall. "Not much… Just your humiliation of being beaten by an ape with a rifle."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her, and then rose from his spot on the floor. He looked toward the leader.

Robin and Starfire were circling the leader, determination in their eyes. The leader looked directly at Robin. He was sweating and squinting, trying to avoid the Boy Wonder for what ever time he had left.

"Back off Bird Boy. You come any closer and I might have to nuke this little bank…" The leader pulled open his coat to reveal nearly two dozens sticks of dynamite. There was wiring where the detonation could be triggered by a button. Starfire gasped…

"You're insane…" Robin murmured under his breath. "Are you really willing to kill yourself and your teammates just to keep out of jail?"

"As a matter-a-fact I AM!" The leader screamed. Robin took a step forward, but the leader stopped him from charging.

"Ah-ah-ah… You don't want all these innocent people to become incinerated, do you?"

Robin growled. He hated it when the enemy had the upper hand. This was a big decision for him to make. He could go for it, a bird-a-rang would cut the wiring, and stop the bomb, but there was a chance he would press the button before the bird-a-rang reached the bomb in time. Plus, if he cut the wrong wire, the bomb could go off anyway. No, no… There had to be another way. He looked at his teammates.

Starfire floated in mid-air staring at the perpetrator, trembling at the thought of the innocents dying. She could possibly knock the Leader out with a starbolt, but…

No, that wouldn't work either…

Beast Boy stood ready to do whatever his leader asked. There was a hint of worry in his expression, but he looked determined. He could possibly shrink to a fly and get a hold of the bomb by…

No. If Beast Boy morphed, the perp would suspect something and become trigger happy.

Robin lastly turned to Raven. There wasn't a word to depict her at the moment. She was just expressionlessly standing there looking at Robin, then at the criminal. Robin thought of what Raven could do…

She could possibly encase the bomb and black magic and then rip it from his body. Robin turned back to the Leader distinctly. He was gritting his teeth and staring directly at the Boy Wonder, watching his every move. No… He was ready for anything, Raven couldn't help…

"Well Bird Boy, what are ya gonna do?" The Leader uttered evilly.

It took Robin a great deal of disinclination to utter the following: "What are your demands?"

The Leader grinned with satisfaction. "Good. I knew you would warm up to me. I need a helicopter to pick me up and deliver me to Jump City airport, where a crew of no more then two blokes flies me to Cuba."

_Robin…_

Robin blinked in confusion. Someone had just called out his name. He looked about the bank to find the source.

_Robin, look back at the Leader. It's me, Raven. What's the plan?_

Robin nodded and looked back at the Leader. 'We need to have him distracted long enough for me to get the bomb. Know of anything distractive?'

_I'm blank. I'll ask the others._

'Ok'

…

…

_Star can't think of anything, and Beast Boy has some crazy plan about getting a small squadron of chickens to-_

'I won't ask…'

_Thought so... So now what?_

Robin thought for a good long time. He looked at the hostages, The Leader, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. The Leader looked directly at Robin, and no one else…

Suddenly it came to him.

'Raven, I have an idea…'

_What?_

'Tell Beast Boy to turn into a fly and land on the bomb, then morph into a rat. He seems to be fixated at me, so tell BB to get out of his range of vision first.'

_Ok, then what?_

'He needs to start chewing wires…'

…

_Robin, if he chews the wrong one he-_

'Could blow up, I know… So I need you to be ready to enclose the Leader, the bomb, and Beast Boy if anything goes wrong.

_You're asking me to tell Beast Boy to kill himself?_

'No, but I need him to take the risk for the people in this bank.'

_How… How am I supposed to tell him this?_

'Just do it Raven. It's for the better. These people's lives are more important than Beast Boy's and he know that. Plus we might have a chance of no casualties.'

_We could just let him blow up. He's scum, let him die! I am not going to tell Beast Boy to risk himself-_

'JUST DO IT!' Robin screamed in Raven's mind. Raven looked at Robin, his back turned from her. He couldn't be serious? Raven looked over to Beast Boy. He seemed to be aware of the conversation they were having. He looked from Robin to Raven wondering what was going on…

_I'll tell him..._

'Good…'

Raven looked to Beast Boy, who looked directly back at her.

_Beast Boy, I need you to get out of the Leader's view, and turn into a fly. From there, you should fly onto the bomb._

'Then what?' Beast Boy looked perplexed.

_S-Start chewing the… wires._

…

…

'Ok…'

Raven was surprised at his answer. No argument or insults at all. He was following orders, even if it meant dying in the process. Beast Boy started to move slowly behind the perpetrator, taking each step slowly, waiting for the right instant to morph into a fly…

"Well? Am I getting my chopper?" The Leader shouted at Robin. Robin did not flinch however, he was the Boy wonder, and this meant he had to be prepared at all times.

"It's on its way…" Robin murmured.

"Good…"

Beast Boy was already enough behind the Leader to transform without him noticing. Usually, Beast Boy's morphing took about a second, but now, he took his time, making sure not to give himself away.

Raven saw the morphing from where she stood, but now she could not see the fly-like Beast Boy. Only seconds later, a small green creature appeared on the perp's bomb. Raven bit her lip and crossed her fingers. Robin and Starfire looked on, hopeful that Beast Boy would succeed.

The Bomb had three wires protruding from it, and it was making a soft beeping noise. Beast Boy looked at the three wires in mouse-form. For the longest time, he did nothing but stare.

Raven looked on as Beast Boy took his time in making his decision.

'Raven?' Beast Boy's voice echoed in her mind.

_Y-yes B-Beast Boy?_

'I-I don't know which w-wire to choose…' There was worry in his voice.

_Just Chew Beast Boy…_

'O-o-ok…'

Beast Boy looked at the wires. One was green, one was blue, and one was red. Beast Boy went with his gut, and picked the green one first. As he began to nibble, he closed his small beady eyes so that he didn't see the possible explosion.

…

Nothing happened.

Beast Boy sighed in relief, but the beeping was still constant. He gazed at the red and blue wires terrified, and did a random selection in his head.

Red it was…

Beast Boy began to nibble. Again, Beast Boy squinted his tiny eyes in fear of death.

But none came…

The beeping stopped…

Beast Boy made a great sigh in relief. He had stopped the bomb. He jumped off the bomb and landed on the tiled floor, morphing back into elf-form.

"Dude… That was tense."

The Leader looked at Beast Boy in shock, and pressed the button. No explosion came, so he continued to press the button thinking there was a short in the fuse.

"What the f-

Robin brought his staff across the Leader's face. The leader spun out of control and struck a bank teller's desk at full force. Robin ran over and slapped cuff on him.

"Looks like your little escapade is over." Robin pointed his staff at the Leader, who was bleeding from the nose profusely.

Everyone in the bank sighed with relief. Raven walked over to Beast Boy, who was sitting on the floor with his legs strewn out. He was pressured into the fact that he might have just died, that he couldn't take it all in. She knelt beside him…

"Wow… I don't think I've ever been that close to death before. It's scary…" He muttered.

"You did great Beast Boy. I'm proud of you." Raven smiled at him. Beast Boy looked at her and smiled back.

"Heh, to think the only way I got you to smile was to go through a life-threatening situation and live through it."

_I smile secretly to your jokes in my head._

Beast Boy looked at her. Raven winked at him and smiled once more.

"Thank Rae…"

"Beast Boy! Raven! Let's go!" Robin called from the entrance of the bank. He had the Leader in custody. Raven and Beast Boy rose and joined their friends at the entrance.

**-T-**

Now Robin looked at the report. It had taken him most of the night to finish. Damn that could have been bad…

Robin didn't want to think about having Beast Boy's death on his shoulders, so he shook it off and went off to bed.

**End Chapter 2**

Don't worry, I'll get to the science fiction…


	3. Comic Relief Guy

**Titans: Space**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own any of the DC characters mentioned in this story.

**Chapter 3:**

**-T-**

It was 6:00 in the morning. Beast boy couldn't sleep. The recent thoughts of his new thought of departure and yesterday's bank robbery were clouding his mind with questions. He wondered if he should leave, if it was better for the Titans, and if anyone would miss him.

These thoughts plagued him as he sat on his bottom bunk; the sound of an abandoned video game creating ambience within his room. A constant beeping noice was echoing throughout his room that made him twitch every time it sounded. He twiddled his thumbs thinking to himself. It was dark within his room, such darkness that clouded his judgment.

'This couldn't be the only solution…' He thought. 'I'm their friend right? They would be my friends until the end. Right?'

Beast Boy swore under his breath. This was getting him nowhere… He had to drown out these negative thoughts.

Beast Boy fell back against his bed. The covers made a soft "Flop" sound as he fell against the sheets. There he looked up toward the top bunk. The wooden plank that held up the mattress was covered with curvy designs not made by man. The art of the inside of a tree was impressive, even though that thought wasn't what Beast Boy's wanted on his mind at the time.

"Arrrg!" Beast Boy screamed. "This is getting me nowhere!" He was talking to himself. He did this at times when he really wanted to think. It wasn't that he was stupid, it was just that it made everything seem more dramatic, and it createrd more solutions to problems even though it wasn't intended.

"They can't all hate me can they? They couldn't. Why would they? I'm a part of the team so I have to be their friend, right?"

Beast Boy cycled through all the events of his past, trying to determine if his teammates really hated him or not.

Cyborg… His best friend… Cyborg couldn't possibly hate him. He was too good of a guy. Beast Boy kept recollecting on the events of when he became the disturbing man beast. Cyborg kept saying, "Yo man, just chill!" and "It doesn't have to go down like this!" He wanted to find peace while other promoted violence to a solution. Come to think of it, Cyborg was a hippie under that hardened exterior. Cyborg was always there for him as well. He was always there to play games. He was always there when Beast Boy just really wanted to talk to somebody, and he never judged him too harshly.

No… Cyborg didn't hate him.

Beast Boy then thought of Robin.

Robin… He was the leader of the group. Robin was the kind of guy everyone could look up to, but Beast Boy felt that Robin himself looked down upon Beast Boy. Robin never really seemed to care about his existence, or even the fact that opinion was there for help. During the man-beast escapade, Robin seemed very aggressive towards Beast Boy, even though the whole thing wasn't his fault, but Robin seemed to think very clearly that it was.

Robin definitely hated him.

Starfire was next. Star had always been nice to him, but had always seemed distant as well. It seemed like she didn't even acknowledge that he was there. There were times that Starfire expressed anger towards him, but Beast Boy just figured that was because of his crazy antics. Maybe it wasn't just that… Maybe she secretly hated him.

Next was Raven…

Raven… It was hard to tell with her. At one moment she acted like they were arch enemies, and then other times she was his best friend. So much had happened since they met each other. There was Trigon of course, and then there was the man-beast, then the whole Malchior thing.

But then again, no matter what Raven said in the past, it all came back to what she said the other day…

_I smile secretly to your jokes in my head._

No… No, Raven couldn't hate him. She was the only one who comforted him though the entire ordeal. She was the only one who gave thanks for Beast Boy risking his life. She was the only one…

But then again, later that day she went right back to dissing him and putting him down.

Beast Boy couldn't take it. He felt like his head was going to explode with all the questions and accusations going though his thoughts. He had to clear his head…

Beast Boy rose from his fetal position on the bed. A few tears were still going down his cheeks, as he walked toward his CD player. He had no idea what was in the player at the time, but he just pushed play and sat on the floor.

What emerged from the speakers made his tear up even more.

Johnny Cash's Hurt was playing…

The lyrics made his situation worse. Why did Cash have to be so God damn angsty at times…?

There was a knock at Beast Boy's door.

Beast Boy quickly rose and shut off the CD. He wiped his tears on his arm. He may have been able to weep by himself, but he was not going to show his sorrow in front of his frien- teammates…

Beast Boy walked over to his door and pressed the button that allowed entry or exit to whom ever wished it. The door swished open and behind it revealed Robin.

Robin looked nervous and uncertain about his choice of visiting Beast Boy. He had his hands behind his back, and seemed like he was trying to look professional.

There were times that Beast Boy thought that Robin took his job way too seriously. He had always thought that Robin was a stuck up control freak, but sometimes Robin just crossed the line. Beast Boy was glad Robin went on that Quest to see that true master guy. It made Robin a more easy going kind of guy, and this was better for him, as well as the team.

"Hey Robin! Whats up?" Beast Boy destroyed any unfamiliar emotions that the team never witnessed and put on the plastic smile he always used. Beast Boy struck out his hand for friendly hand shake, but Robin did not return the gesture.

"Hey Best Boy… I wanted to talk to you." Robin said.

'Figures...' Beast Boy thought. Robin was always a cut and dry kind of guy. Straight to business…

"Ok. What's on your mind dude?" Beast Boy replied.

Robin seemed to hesitate with his choice of words. "So… Cash huh?"

Robin had heard the music from inside his room. Beast Boy wondered if Robin had been listening the whole time, but was cut short of his thoughts by Robin's continued conversation.

"I just wanted to… to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what happened today. I shouldn't have put so much weight o your shoulders all at once. It wasn't my place."

"It's cool man. Just helping the community." Beast Boy replied grinning gleefully.

Robin stared at Beast Boy blankly. He couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth. "That's it? You're not going to get mad or anything?"

"Nah dude, I'm a hero. That's what heroes do."

"DAMMIT BEAST BOY!" Robin screamed. Beast Boy took a step back, unsure of what caused this sudden outburst. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin said exasperatedly. "Do you ever shed a tear, get angry, or just have a bad day? You never change! I-I-I don't understand- nay comprehend how you can just go through life without ever being upset about something! So much crap has happened to you these past years we have been a team, and you never change! Raven is the most monotone person I know, and she has had more changes than you. What are you hiding? Why are you so damned passive with everything that happens around you? I would think that you might be a little depressed about Terra's death, or the fact that you almost killed Raven one time-"

Beast Boy frowned and brought up a hand. "Hey I didn't try to kill her that was Ad-"

"It doesn't matter! The point is you never change. Get angry! Get sad! Please, this is unhealthy Beast Boy. I'm worried about you. Why can't you just change a bit?"

Beast Boy stood motionless, staring at the Boy Wonder who was gasping for breath after his convulsive speech.

Beast Boy's face was blank. Robin wasn't sure if he was angry, sad, or about say something.

Finally Beast Boy spoke. And the words that left his mouth were like a ton of bricks falling directly on Robin's head.

"Because I'm the comic relief guy…"

And with that, Beast Boy turned and shut the door on Robin, leaving him dismayed and unable to comprehend what had just happened.

-T-

Starfire grinned happily. She had just finished sending her bi-monthly message to her home planet of Tamaran. She looked down upon her alien console as it displayed 'Message sent' in her Tamaranian language.

The alien computer itself was pink in color. Contrary to what people might have thought about colors and their symbolism, the idea that pink represented 'girly' remained true throughout the universe. What made the console different from other humanly computers, is that instead of using a keys representing each letter, a touch-sensitive pad was used for writing the unearthly words onto the screen.

Starfire looked out towards the morning sky. The sun was rising with the distant yet beautiful orange glow that reminded Star of Earth's Juice of the orange. The bright light from the sun was creeping along the countless skyscrapers across Jump City, until it came into direct view of Starfire's gleaming green eyes.

Starfire thought about how much she loved earth. There were so many different aspects of the marvelous blue planet that made it a special place throughout the universe, something that, unfortunately, other planets weren't as blessed with, sadly, including her planet. Starfire loved Tamaran. She was probably the most patriotic person alive on her world, but at times, she envied earth.

She also, however, despised earth. The earth was an amazingly violent place. People killed for money, power, lust, or anything that could make them somehow a higher being in the eyes of other mortals.

Starfire's world wasn't like that. Starfire's government kept everything in check, making sure that people's safeties weren't threatened, nor their rights to own land, have a family, and just live in general.

Starfire had explained her government to Robin once before. After listening to every detail about it, he stated that her planet was a mix of Socialism and Feudalism. Stafire had done research on these topics after the discussion, and found that they were not far from the truth. Robin had explained the ways of Human Democracy and other culture's views, and Starfire found it interesting how the United States could keep a constant way of doing things without having it backfire in their faces. Starfire had known of other planets who embraced this premise, but she was taught to think of these views as treacherous and to be not trusted.

This was, however, the only part of her patriotism that was flawed. Robin explained that in other countries on his world, some people were brainwashed into believing that the only way to do things was their way. Starfire wanted to go deeper into this conversation, but Robin wished to discontinue it from there.

Unluckily for Robin, Cyborg had shown Starfire how to use the internet in their interactions together.

Starfire had found something terrible…

She found that, Earth had its shares of mass genocide and murder across its dank history for reasons that she could not believe to be true.

Starfire sighed. All of this recollection was blackening this beautiful morning.

"Yourgh's Defcoy'r" popped onto Starfire's computer screen. Starfire looked down to see 'Incoming Message' written in Tamaranian. She almost jumped for joy at the thought of one of her loved ones contacting her.

She was surprised to find the ever so happy looking Cyborg develop onto her screen.

"Friend Cyborg? Oh, it is ever so great to see you again! I believe everyone at the tower has been missing you dearly!"

Cyborg's smile turned into a blank look of confusion. "Star? When did you guys move the Titans monitor onto the roof?"

"Pardon...? Oh! You are mistaken; this is my personal communicator to contact my home world of Tamaran."

Cyborg nodded. "Ah, my relay must have been caught in your transmitter. Well, go get the others and bring them to the living room. I got a surprise for ya'll…

**End Chapter 3**

Wow, I know I am really late with an update and I'm sorry. I've been caught up in many projects and I've also become somewhat lazy. I'll try to keep more constant. I know it's a short chapter, but I'm trying to get to the sci-fi quicker. Sorry that it so short as well…


End file.
